Odd Stories of gold
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: Unrelated stories for the Golden Snitch among others. I do not own Harry Potter
1. PP:Professor Potter

**PP: Professor Potter**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Through the Universe Challange:**

 **54, eclipse: Defence against dark arts.**

 **Aurora, Centaurus**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Aurora, Centaurus.**

 **Rowan-write a story set in Defence Against the Dark arts**

 **Words for all: 637**

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts had always been thought of as a bit of a flop with the students of Hogwarts. Either the teachers were hopeless, or because the teacher changed every year the students struggled with getting used to the new teacher every year; so, they couldn't excel. People never thought getting used to a new teacher was a problem, it never occurred to them: but trust me, it is a serious problem.

Harry Potter didn't find this though: he had never trusted or liked teachers really, so it never bothered him about how the teachers kept changing; they just were not important to him. Yes, he noticed and agreed some were terrible (Quirrell and Lockhart) and he was sad when Lupin left, but as a general rule, he didn't care. Which was why he excelled in this class: he was not bothered about the changing teacher.

Considering all this, it seemed almost fitting that thirteen years after he left school Harry was standing at the top of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom about to teach his first class as a Professor. Apart from him, everyone else was yet to arrive – for which he was glad, as he needed some alone time before he had to make his mask for the class. He could let go afterwards, but for the class; he couldn't let them know, not for a first class.

A few minutes later, the door opened and his students piled in. When all the students had arrived, Professor McGonagall came in and shut the door; she was wearing a signature stern glare. Then she sat at the back and observed.

"Ummm, hi. I am Harry Potter, and I am your Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts – or DADA for short. As you know, I have had a lot of experience in this field from fighting in war and defeating Voldemort. I will teach you everything I know so if you ever end up in my position, you will be fine," Harry said after taking a nervous breath.

All the students looked up at him eagerly. Harry felt even more nervous: but at least they seemed impressed by his speech. Harry had come up with about twenty speeches, but this was the one that seemed the best and stuck.

"So, we will start with some theory as everything has theory and if you know and understand it, the spell will come much easier and quicker. If there's time at the end, we will try to learn how to defend ourselves from basic spells," Harry said. Then he reached for his notes and sat down as he started to go over theory.

At the end of the class, all the students thanked Harry before leaving. As they left they talked cheerily which made Harry hopeful he did an alright job.

"You did well, Harry," McGonagall said, standing up and going up to Harry to talk to him.

"Thank you – and you really think I did a good job with teaching them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you did. Good luck with your next class: I have faith in you that you'll be fine. May I come back at the end of the week and see how your doing?" the Headmistress asked.

"Alright, sure. Thank you, Professor," Harry said smiling. He felt much more relaxed after talking to her about how he had taught.

"Minerva," his follower Professor corrected. Then she said, "Well, see you at dinner."  
"See you then, Pr—ah, Minerva," Harry said. Then Minerva left.

Harry sat down in his chair and sighed: his next class would be much easier! One thing's for sure though: now that he'd taken this job, he was not regretting it. He would have to write to Ginny this evening to tell her how it was all going.


	2. Harry in the waiting

**Harry in the Waiting**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Where am I? What's that? What are you doing with your wand?**

 **Location 60 – Limbo**

 **Object 60 – Devil's Snare**

 **Spell 63 – Silencio**

 **Words: 1580**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop.**

 **Ginny Weasleys Wand:  
Yew-write about Death**

 **Words: 1580**

 **Aurora, Centaurus**

* * *

On reflection, it had been a bad idea to use the Silencing charm (Silencio) on Draco Malfoy, Harry found himself thinking as he sat in a place he believed was called Limbo. It looked like King's Cross Station, but it wasn't: the lack of people and trains was the main hint there. Harry knew this place well as he had visited it before, and at that time, he met Dumbledore here before he went back and defeated Voldemort for good.

Why was Harry here you ask? Well, Draco Malfoy was being annoying, (not rude for once) but Harry had had enough of his rudeness and snide remarks in the past had gotten sick of Malfoy very quickly and had casted 'Silencio' on him to get him to shut up.

However, Malfoy had not taken very kindly to that, and in the middle of the night, he kidnapped Harry out of his bed and took him to the third-floor corridor to the trapdoor that seven years earlier Fluffy had been guarding, and dumped Harry in the Devil's Snare below.

Harry believed Malfoy had believed Harry would wake up and burn the Devil's Snare (wand was in Harry's pocket) before it crushed him. But unfortunately, Harry had not woken in time, so he died and here he was now in Limbo, not quite sure why he was here.

How Malfoy managed to kidnap Harry? Simple: having to return to Hogwarts for the N.E.W.T.S after the war, there were eight years of students (two groups of seventh-years) and only seven dormitories in each house. So, it was decided the 'Eighth-years' could share some quarters on the far end of the castle which meant they were sharing a room with the others their gender. This meant it was easy for Malfoy to kidnap Harry and dump him in the Devil's Snare.

Death was a funny thing or person, (Harry was not quite sure which) Harry decided: some things which were extremely dangerous it let you survive, and others which were not so dangerous, it didn't. That was assuming Harry was right to assume he was here in limbo for good.

"What are you doing here?" a person asked, much to Harry's surprise. Harry turned around to see a black-haired man dressed in black coming towards him.

"I am not sure, to be honest with you, mate," Harry admitted.

"What happened? How did you end up here?" the man asked.

"Well, there is this annoying boy at Hogwarts, the school I go to and I used Silencio on him to shut him up. He didn't take too kindly to that and kidnapped me in the dead of night and dumped me on top of some Devil's Snare. From the fact my wand was in my pocket and I know it wasn't when I went to sleep, I realised he was expecting me to wake up and get away from the Devil's Snare; but I did not, which is why I'm here. What about yourself? I'm Harry Potter, by the way," Harry said.

"Harry Potter," the man said slowly. Then he said after thinking for a moment, "I'm what you wizards call Death. And for all accounts, you should not be here; people other than me and a few others do not see this place, and therefor do not get stuck here: they might stop briefly to have a chat with the dead, then they go back to their world, that's it. The dying ones never see this place. You know where we are, right?"  
"Yes, I've been here before. Limbo, isn't it?" Harry asked, and Death nodded. Then he asked, "So, why am I here, then?"  
"I'm not sure," Death said, shaking his head.

Then Harry decided he was going to ask Death questions about his job. Half an hour later, Death was really sick of the constant questions so he whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry while saying, "Silencio."  
As soon as Harry heard the spell, he stopped talking immediately, knowing if he tried he would be speaking silently. After a while, Death saw Harry was not going to talk so he cancelled the charm.

"I think I might have an idea of why you're here," Death said after a minute of silence, after lifting the silencing charm.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I believe there is some task or new life waiting for you, but someone else is going to be there with you, and they are yet to arrive," Death said.

"Which would mean I have to wait here until they do turn up," Harry said, guessing the meaning of what Death said.

"Yes, that is correct," Death nodded.

"Fine, I'll wait here until they come!" Harry declared.

"Fine by me. Make yourself at home," Death said. Then he turned and left Harry alone.

RRRR$$$$

Harry sat there alone for a while, with the only person he saw being Death, rushing this way and that, doing his business: in other words, whatever Death did. Even then, he did not see Death very much. Harry had always thought Death took the dying souls and brought them to wherever they were headed, but after his own death, he now believed otherwise.

"Come on, Tom! Your _ssooo_ slow!" a female's voice said. Harry looked up to see an auburn-haired woman carrying a pot plant, running towards him. She was followed by -Harry's blood went cold- Tom Riddle.

"Oh, hello! Are you Death?" the woman asked as she reached Harry.

"No; I am sitting here waiting for something or someone. Harry Potter," Harry said looking up at her.

"Hi, Harry! Where are you from? How did you die? I'm Isabel Riddle, and this is my husband Tom Riddle!" the woman, Isabel said. _´Must be a different Tom Riddle,'_ Harry thought. He also thought, _'God! This woman can talk!'_

"Bell, would you stop talking for once! I am going to have to cast a Silencio on you to get you to quieten down," Tom said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Isabel said, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Ah, right. I am a wizard who went to Hogwarts, and I had just defeated Voldemort. How I died? Another student was being annoying so I cast a Silencio on him, but he did not take too kindly to that and dumped me in some Devil's Snare! I've been here since," Harry said, a bit shocked at how much and how fast Isabel talked.

"I hope you don't have a grudge against Devil's Snare, then! Peter here, my plant, is a Devil's Snare, and he would not like that at all!" Isabel said, waving her pot plant around.

"It's alright; as long as he stays in the pot he'll be fine," Harry said.

"Great! Where are we anyway?" Isabel asked looking around.

"Limbo," Harry responded.

"Tell us more about where you're from, please, Harry," Tom asked before Isabel could speak again.

"Okay, if you tell me about where you're from," Harry bargained.

"Deal," Tom nodded. Then Harry started talking about his world and how he grew up.

It was quite difficult for Harry to tell his tale, as Isabel kept interrupting to say something or compare it to something where she and Tom where from. It was all right to start with, but after a while it got annoying, so Tom sighed and said waving his wand at her, "Silencio."  
Isabel was silent for the rest of Harry's story. Then it was Tom's turn. Their world was very different from Harry's: they were from the same families and all that, (Harry discovered Isabel was that world's version of himself) but the world was very different. Tom never became Voldemort, which meant no Death Eaters and no war, which meant lots of people survived.

"Wow; I have to say I like the sound of your home better than mine," Harry admitted.

"Yes, I do have to say ours sounds better, even if I am being biased!" Isabel said. The silencing charm must have worn off.

Just then, a train came in and Death stepped off it. This was the first time Harry had seen Death in a while, and it was the very first time he'd seen a train here.

"Are, so they have arrived. I was just coming to tell you about the people you were waiting for, Harry; but as they're here, it would be pointless now," Death said walking over to them.

"Tom, Isabel, this is Death," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you," Death nodded.

"And you," Tom said back.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, DEATH!" Isabel shouted.

"Are you guys ready to board the train?" Death asked, ignoring Isabel.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To a universe different from all yours, but still with the same people: what will happen and some events are different, but still the same world," Death said.

"let's go!" Isabel cried. She quickly ran to board the train with her Devil's Snare tucked under her arm.

"Ah, bye, Death," Harry said.

"Bye," Tom said as he boarded the train.

"Goodbye, and good luck," Death said, then Harry too, boarded the train, curious about what where they were going would be like.

He only hoped Isabel was not going to be too annoying; as casting the silencing charm on her all the time would get to be a drag. One thing's for sure, though: Harry was glad he was finally rid of Limbo; he had been there for way too long!


	3. Prove them wrong

**Prove Them Wrong**

 **Yuri! On ice: write about a female trying out on Flint's all-male team.**

 **Bonus prompt: snob.**

 **Words: 524**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **My other wand:  
Cypress: write about a pureblood**

 **Aurora, Centaurus.**

 **I forgot how many times I have looked this over, so I did two and decided that would do. I did think I'd done it once at an earlier date.**

* * *

"Daphne! You can't do it!" Lillian Moon exclaimed to her friend Daphne Greengrass who had just announced she would be trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team the next morning.

"Oh, come in, Lil! Do you really think I'm not going to try just because Flint is a backward snob? If I fly better then everyone else and he does not let me on I will complain to Snape, and if I don't fly better, well then, I don't get on fair and square," Daphne brushing it off.

"If you're sure," Lillian said concernedly.

"Good! You'll come and watch me show those snobs' who's boss?" Daphne asked.

"Sure," Lillian nodded with a small smile.

 **(the Next day)**

"You seriously trying out?" Draco Malfoy asked in surprise as he saw Daphne march out onto the Quidditch pitch with a Firebolt over her shoulder. They were gathering on the Quidditch pitch waiting for the trials to start.

"Yes, I am. Save it, Malfoy," Daphne snapped.

"Okay, but he probably will not let you on," Malfoy warned.

"Because he's a snob? Yes, I know that, but I have a backup plan," Daphne said grinning evilly.

"I don't like the sound of that," Malfoy said shivering.

Then a whistle went. "Okay everyone: fly around the Quidditch pitch and whoever stays remotely steady can stay," Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain called.

All the Slytherins on the field nodded, then they mounted their brooms and pushed off. Half of them were kept on, while half were sent away. Daphne and the Quidditch team still at school from the previous year were among the kept. Though Flint looked angry he could not send Daphne away.

"Seekers... step forward!" Flint called. Daphne, Malfoy and one other stepped forward.

"Alright, mount your brooms and go into the air. I'll release the Snitch and you catch it and bring it to me. Be fair and no funny business and the best of three will win the spot: if there is a draw those two will go again," Flint said, and the three trying out to be Seeker nodded. They then pushed off into the air.

A minute later, the Snitch was released and Flint blew the whistle. They quickly got to searching for it. Daphne, in all her skill, found and caught it all three times. She felt very proud of herself: she had to be let on to the all-male team now! Which would make her the first Slytherin girl in ten years.

"Alright, Greengrass; that was good: your on. Beat Potter, okay?" Flint said to her.

"Sure and thank you," Daphne said smiling sweetly. Then she went to the side to watch the rest while giving Lillian a thumbs up to say she was on the team fair and square.

As Daphne watched the rest of the Team get chosen, she hoped her parents would be proud: Daphne had done what she wanted to do, despite the snobs and the backward captain; and despite all her competition had been male so there for bigger: she had come up on top to show just because she's female does not mean she a lesser.


	4. What!

**WHAT?!  
The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime week:**

 **Black Butler: Write about a character owing a debt.**

 **TGS:  
Through the Universe:**

 **A Golden Snitch**

 **The golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop:  
13 inch-write about a Ravenclaw**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 667**

Padma Patil was in trouble. She owed Astoria Malfoy a big debt, and she had no idea how to pay it off. Padma clenched her hand around the golden ball she was holding and sighed– a golden snitch to be exact she was holding; she was clenching to release some of her tension.

Padma sighed; how had it come to this, anyway? Well, that was what happened when you were in a war and not being particularly careful. Padma had been nearly shot with the killing curse, but Astoria who had been Greengrass then, pushed her out of the way; and now Padma owed her a debt.

It was times like this she wished she had been hit with the curse: she had no idea how to pay the debt. Astoria did not want money, Padma had tried that, nor she did not want Padma's special golden snitch. What was special about it; was it hovered and followed you around. And Astoria did not want a favour for work, as she did not work. Padma was at a dead end: all she could do was hope an answer presented itself.

Just then, and the owl flew down to Padma and landed in front of her. Padma saw it had a letter, which was most likely for her. She quickly took the letter and the bird flew away. Padma quickly read it and saw she had been summoned to Malfoy Manor.

Padma jumped up and made sure she had her wand, then she grabbed her coat, and then went through the fireplace. As she got out the other end, she put her hand in her pocket and discovered she had accidentally brought her snitch along, when she was sure she had left it on the table next to the fireplace! Nothing she could do about it now, though.

Footsteps could be heard. "Ah, follow me," Narcissa Malfoy said walking out and spotting Padma. Padma nodded and followed Narcissa as she led her upstairs.

Narcissa and Padma kept walking until they reached the Master bedroom. "In here," Narcissa said stopping.

"Thank you," Padma nodded, and she went in. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to the bed, holding a hand. Padma then noticed Astoria was lying there looking deathly pale. Their son was standing next to Draco.

"Hello?" Padma said, alerting them to her presence.

The three Malfoys bid hello, then Astoria said with a raspy voice, "Draco, Scorpius, leave us: I need to talk to Padma about you know what."  
 _'That didn't sound good,'_ Padma thought as Draco nodded and got up and left.

"Sit down, Padma," Astoria ordered. Padma quickly did so.

"I have decided how I want you to fulfil your debt to me," Astoria said.

"Yes?" Padma asked hesitantly.

"I am dying, and I could die any day from now on. When I'm gone, you will look after Draco, and marry him," Astoria said.

"WHAT?!" Padma exclaimed.

"I know, but he needs looking after, and I trust you will do a good job," Astoria said forcefully.

Padma sadly nodded, knowing she would have to go along with it. Now that Astoria had made her decision, that would have to happen. An hour later, Padma returned to her home and sat down and cried, leaning against the couch in her living room.

She did not want this to happen! She did not! But what could she do? She owed a debt, and who she owed it to had decided this, so Padma had to go along with it. Padma then stood up and poured herself a drink to enjoy her last weeks of freedom and singleness.

A few weeks later, when Padma had half forgotten about what Astoria had decided, Padma received a letter. She gasped in despair and what it said:

´ _Astoria Malfoy has died.'_

She would have to fulfil that debt almost immediately now, and there went her freedom. Padma quickly went to find her golden Snitch to take her stress, fear and anger out on.


	5. Thank you, Greengrass

**Thank You, Greengrass**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Anime Week:**

 **Pokemon: Write about Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures class (as a student OR teacher)**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 510**

Hagrid as nervous. He was about to have his first Care of Magical Creatures class, and he did not know what to expect from the students, reaction and behaviour wise. They were Slytherins and Gryffindors, which never ended well; and he wondered how they would receive him as a teacher. He knew he was not popular with the Slytherins at least, but what about the Gryffindors? He was not so sure about them.

All too soon, the students rocked up with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger being among the first to arrive. Right when the class was about to start, everyone had arrived-this lot seemed to be prompt; so, Hagrid could not hide any longer. He stepped out and welcomed the students and introduced himself.

He got a pretty warm first greeting, which was a good start for the class. Hagrid then led them to halfway around the forbidden forest where the Hippogriffs were kept. True to his word, they sure were a treat to have, and even more so as there were multiple. It was hard to get permission to have hippogriffs you see, but Dumbledore had managed it just for them. Everyone got quite excited at the sight of the noble creatures.

Hagrid then went on to introduce them and explain about the creatures. When he asked for a volunteer to come up and pat one, everyone backed away except Harry – bless him. So, Harry was the first student in that class to encounter a hippogriff.

Harry seemed a bit unsure at first, but he relaxed as he realised Buckbeak was not going to hurt him if he was careful. He went back to being unsure when Hagrid threw him on Buckbeak, and Buckbeak took off. But Harry said later he had a good time, which was good. Upon being around the creatures and being uninjured, the other students got braver and very soon they were all happily trying to earn the hippogriffs' trust as Harry did.

It could not last though: Malfoy (of course) had to insult Buckbeak and get injured. Hagrid had to quickly run him up to the hospital wing and listen to his complaining all the way. He was quite badly hurt, but no permanent damage at least.

Hagrid sighed as he walked back down to his hut: of course, his first lesson had to be a shamble! What would the students think of him now? Would he keep his job? Hagrid felt nervous about the uncertain future.

As he turned to head toward the hippogriffs paddock, a voice called out, "Excuse me."  
Hagrid turned around to see a Slytherin female; Greengrass, he thought she was. "Yes?" Hagrid responded.

"Thank you for the class, I enjoyed it. And sorry Malfoy had to ruin it," Greengrass said; then she quickly dashed off.

"Ten points to Slytherin! And thank you!" Hagrid called after her with a smile appearing on his face. His first lesson did not go that badly after all, as he earnt the respect of at least one Slytherin.


	6. Soulmate

**Soulmate**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime Week:**

 **Your Name: Write a Soulmate AU!**

 **Words: 703  
Note: Every witch or wizard has a soulmate, and their name is written on their arm.**

Harry Potter was different. He knew that all too well: no one else seemed to have the strange things that happened around him happen around them; then the name on his left forearm in sunshine yellow writing. Well, Harry assumed it was a name, anyway. It said, _Luna Lovegood._

Harry had no idea why this girls' name was written on his arm, or who she was - it was a mystery that he had no clues to try and solve it with. It did, however, make his favourite colour become sunshine yellow.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry had a change in his life. Hagrid came to the Dursley's rent house to give Harry his Hogwarts letter. Hagrid then told Harry he was a wizard and he was invited to Hogwarts. Ignoring Vernon, Harry agreed to go. So, off he went with Hagrid to get supplies.

During the shopping trip, Harry discovered all about soulmates. It was something every witch or wizard had, and it was a truly amazing thing. When you meet your soulmate, you suddenly know what feeling complete is like.

"It is possible to live a content life without a soulmate though," Hagrid explained. Then he said Albus Dumbledore was one of those few people who never met him, he just did not see the need to.

Harry had been very grateful that Hagrid had told him all this: he was not as un-normal as he thought! Some people might have been saddened by that revaluation, but Harry was over the moon about it.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he kept his eyes open for anyone called Luna Lovegood. So far, he had not heard of anyone answering to that name. But as Malfoy said (he was talking at the top of his voice behind Harry) not all soulmates were the same age as you, which was the problem with soulmates. You can be on your deathbed, and your soulmate is born, or you can die before their born.

Then there was the possibility you would not like them. Ron, Harry's friend had that problem. Ron's soulmate was Hermione Granger, whom he hated. Harry did not have so much of a problem with her, but he wisely said nothing.

At the sorting, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, which was a good house choice. Through the school year, he made a lot of friends in his house and got into a lot of trouble! The following years were no better; which made Harry come down to the sad discovery: he was a trouble magnet. That was the only explanation for it.

In Harry's fifth year he finally met his soulmate. He'd kept listening for students' names and stuff before then with no luck.

It started with Neville and Harry stopping out the front of a compartment with a sunshine yellow-haired Ravenclaw in it, and Neville leaving Harry with the cases to go and invite Hannah Abbott (his soulmate) to sit with them.

"Can my friend and I sit in here?" Harry asked the Ravenclaw after opening the door. He realised she was reading a magazine upside down!

"Hello; of course," the girl said smiling. Then Harry noticed she had a bright yellow sunflower in her hair.

"Thanks," Harry said, going in and putting the stuff he had away.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said.

"I'm Harry Potter… Wait, Luna Lovegood you said?" Harry asked after a minute or two.

"Yes, that's right. Do you have my name written on your arm?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I do; what about you? Do you have mine?" Harry asked. Luna nodded. "That means… we are Soulmates."  
"Yes, it does," Luna said smiling.  
"What's happening?" Neville asked as he and Hannah entered.

"We are soulmates," Harry stated.

"Really? That's great!" Ginny Weasley cried, charging in after Neville and Hannah. She then said, "Now we all have met our soulmates!"  
"Along with Ron and Hermione. Speaking of which, where is Colin?" Hannah added. Having known her for four years now, she and they were good friends.

"Coming," Ginny said, crashing into the seat next to Luna.

"Okay. So, how was everyone's holiday?" Neville asked, starting a steady conversation.  
"Well…" Harry began. And he went on to talk about his summer.


	7. Late For Potions

**Late For Potions**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **RWBY: Write about a character protecting someone who can't defend themselves.**

 **Bonus Prompt: Lavender Brown**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through The Universe:  
118,** **Oblateness — (character) Lavender Brown**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's Wand shop:  
** **Cypress-write about a pureblood**

 **Words: 459**

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Lavender Brown cried as she pushed through two students going the other way; she was in a hurry and did not have time to stop.

Lavender was going to be late for potions, which never went down very well with Snape; especially considering she was a Gryffindor. If she had been in any other house she would get a better deal then she will be about to get, even if it was only slightly better.

Just then, Lavender glanced down a corridor she was passing to see a younger fellow male Gryffindor being ganged up on and tormented by three Slytherins. It was immediately clear to Lavender that this poor kid was unable to protect himself and stand up to the Slytherins. So, Lavender decided she had intervene, even if it meant being late for potions.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lavender cried, running down towards the Gryffindor and his tormentors. She quickly ran to be standing between the other Gryffindor and the Slytherins; the Gryffindor she quickly realised was a first year, and the Slytherins were a bit older then Lavender.

"Oh look! Defending the useless Mudblood, are you?" one Slytherin said.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? I might be running late for class, but at least I have a good excuse! What about you? All you have is that you were bullying another student!" Lavender said putting her hands on her hips. She must have looked really mad as the Slytherins looked a bit nervous.

"Snape will always get us out of trouble," said another Slytherin. That was their attempt to make a comeback at Lavender. Fortunately, Lavender had a comeback for that.

"Professor McGonagall's classroom is a few seconds away from here, and she is more likely to believe me than you! And she would certainly not let Snape have you if she heard what you were doing!" Lavender cried.

"Second thoughts, we do have a class we need to be at!" the Slytherin yet to speak said.

"And tormenting that Mudblood was boring anyway!" another added. Then they ran off down the corridor.

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked, turning to the Gryffindor. She recognised him as Dennis Creevey; Colin's brother.

"Yes, thanks for that. I am a bit embarrassed that you had to defend me, though," Dennis said shyly.

"It happens to us all, Dennis; I'm glad I happened to be passing by so I could help you. Now, you better run along," Lavender said.

"Yes. Thanks again!" Dennis nodded. Then he ran off.

Lavender smiled as she quickly turned around and ran to potions: even if she was about to face the wrath of Snape, protecting Dennis and scaring those bullies was worth it; and much better than being on time to potions.


	8. A correct prediction

**A correct prediction**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime Week:**

 **Naruto: Write about Sybil Trelawney predicting a student's death.**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe Challenge:**

 **210, Zenith — (words) the other survives**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop.**

 **14 inch and above: Write about a Hufflepuff character.**

 **Words: 629**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

"Be careful in the next task, Mr Diggory," Professor Trelawney said as the sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws left the Divination classroom. That stopped Cedric in his tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" Cedric asked, turning around to face Trelawney as the last student left. There was only him and the Professor now.

"This tournament will be your death. I know you will die during the Third Task if you are not careful and take the cup first. If you take the Triwizard Cup at the same time as Mr Potter as I've seen, the old cursed saying of "neither can live while the other survives," will come into play in form of your death: when the tournament was created they created a curse to make sure there was never two winners, and that saying was born off it," Professor Trelawney said.

"Why do you say that?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow. The Professor was not really one to take seriously as she was thought to be a fraud and there was evidence to boot, especially when he had not heard of the 'either can live while the other survives' saying; and he had certainly not heard of it as a curse. But then, there was the timing; even if Cedric did not believe her, it did make him a bit worried.

"I've predicted it, Mr Diggory. If you do not want to die, do not win the tournament," Professor Trelawney said sadly. Then she said shaking her head, "You must go to your next class."  
"Wha? Oh yes, right. Thank you, Professor," Cedric said nodding.

As he headed towards the trapdoor out of here, Professor Trelawney called after him, "Don't forget my warning! Your death is preventable! Remember: two cannot win the tournament in the same year!"  
"What did she want?" Cho Chang asked as Cedric met up with her just below the ladder, and they walked on to their next classes.

"Oh, you know old Trelawney: always predicting some students' death. It's my turn for the death warnings now," Cedric said laughing.

"Oh. You will be careful in the Third Task, won't you?" Cho asked looking a bit concerned.

"Of course I will. But don't take what that Professor says too much to heart, okay?" Cedric said.

"Okay," Cho nodded.

But not believing Professor Trelawney even slightly was Cedric's biggest mistake. At the end of the Third Task, he and Harry Potter arrived at the cup at the same time, and after much debate, they decided to touch it at the same time.

However, it turned out to be a portkey to a spooky looking Graveyard. They had not been there five minutes when they heard footsteps. "Kill the spare!" A ghostly voice cried.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" someone else cried, and the last thing Cedric saw was that bright green light heading towards him.

" _I should have taken some of Trelawney's words to heart after all,"_ Cedric realised at the same time as the light hit.

It seemed that for once in her life (as far as Cedric was aware,) Trelawney was right after all. She had predicted his death, and now he was dead. He did not blame Harry though: Harry did not know anything about it, so he could not have known this was a trap.

Cedric could not have known about it either, but he could have been more careful. God bless the Divination Professor for trying to save him; but ultimate, it was his decision for going on despite her warning, and death was the result. It had ended how she had said it would. 'Neither can live while the other survives:' he and Harry could not both live now they had won the tournament at the same time, they just couldn't.


	9. why not light a fire?

**Why not light the fire?  
The Golden Snitch:  
Anime Week:**

 **Avatar: The Last Airbender: Write about a character using one of the following spells: Augamenti, Incendio, Fiendfyre, or Wingardium Leviosa**

 **Words: 475**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

"Brr, it's cold! I'm freezing!" complained Parvati Patil with a massive shiver going through her body. She, Dean Thomas and her sister, Padma Patil, were restoring an old manor Susan Bones so she could live in it; and they had only just arrived to start the restoration. It was one built by a Bones, and it so happened Susan wanted to live in it.

"I'll say," Dean nodded, shivering slightly also.

"We could use Incendio to light a fire," Padma suggested, thinking the idea was a great idea.

"Not a good idea: there are plenty of Muggles around, and we could get in serious trouble if they see us! We should try not to use magic when possible!" Parvati quickly argued.

"Oh, come on, Parvati! No one would see us use magic to light a tiny little fire, and you were complaining a minute ago about being cold! The house is in the middle of a property, anyway! Besides, how will we restore this house if we don't use magic!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't want us to get into trouble! And that's different! We have to use it then!" Parvati cried.

"Oh, come on! it will be fine! I'd rather get sacked or sent to prison than die from freezing to death!" Padma cried, jumping to her feet and storming to the fireplace. She did not know why Parvati thought they should freeze when they were all freezing and there was no reason not to light a fire.

"Don't!" Parvati cried, jumping up to stop her sister.

"Parvati, what has gotten into you? Did a fire bite you last time one was lit or something?" Dean asked, finding Parvati's actions very odd.

"I had a dream, no, a nightmare. Padma used Incendio in the fireplace because we were all freezing, and the all place blew up!" Parvati said, stammering. She was feeling very afraid, she and looking it too.

"Parvati, that was just a dream. Using Incendio on the fire will not cause the place to blow up," Dean said, reassuring Parvati. She still was not convinced, so Dean began to take her attention away from the fireplace by taking her out of the room.

When Padma thought Parvati's attention was off the fireplace, she whipped her wand out faster than lightening and cried, "Incendio!"  
"NOO!" Parvati cried, making a lunge for Padma's wand. However, she was way too slow, as the fire was lit before Parvati even touched her wand.

"See? It did not blow the house up, silly. Happy now to believe us?" Padma asked, shaking her head at her sister who had had a rush of blood to the head.

"Yes, happy," Parvati said sighing in relief.

"Silly chicken," Dean said, shaking his head at Parvati's silliness. Then despite themselves, Padma and Dean laughed and Parvati went bright red in the cheeks.


	10. secret room

**Secret Room**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime Week:**

 **The Ouran High Host Club: Write about a secret club formed in Hogwarts.**

 **Words: 468**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Next generation story.**

"This is so exciting!" Lily Luna Potter exclaimed as she, and her brother, Albus Potter walked to a forgotten end of the castle, which was rarely used as a result; mostly clubs met up there now, even then, that was rare.

Albus and a few other Slytherins had a secret club where they discussed things such as the Muggle World. Albus and Scorpius had just invited Lily to join, and this was her first day. It was a secret club, which made it even better.

"It is exciting, Lily; but not as exciting as you make out," Albus said amusedly.

"I suppose, but I cannot help it, Albus!" Lily cried, sounding very excited.

"Fair enough I suppose," Albus laughed.

A few minutes later, they walked into a large room full of Muggle things and had huge posters of Muggle things covering the walls. "I don't get why this club has to be secret," Scorpius Malfoy said to a boy he was talking to.

"Because of all the things we smuggle in, I suppose: but it's more fun this way, and we can only invite who we want! But why are you saying that? You were the one who set the club up, after all," the boy countered.

"Good point. But there were a few of us! And we made most decisions on late nights!" Scorpius cried, defending himself.

"Hey! Lily and I are here!" Albus called.

"Ah! Good! Come here," Scorpius beckoned them over.

"You seem quite chirpy," Albus remarked as he and Lily reached Scorpius.

"Well, it's the first meet after the summer break!" Scorpius said. In honesty, he was not sure why he was so excited. Then he said, "Lily, welcome."  
"Thank you! When do we get started?" Lily asked.

"Now, since we are all here," Albus said looking at his watch.

"Alright. Come, all you wonderful people!" Scorpius called, gathering all the people part of the club around him. He and Albus then led them over to the seats, and then Albus and Scorpius began talking about grillers.

At the end, as they all left; people said goodbye and remarked on how great that meet was. Lily thought it was wonderful, but then it was her first time there, so she would.

"So, what did you think?" Albus asked as they walked down to lunch.

"I really, really enjoyed it," Lily beamed.

"Well, that's great! You'll come back then?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"Yep!" Lily said brightly.

"You can give us ideas for future topics after you have been coming for a few times," Albus said.

"That would be good," Lily said smiling.

"Just remember not to tell people outside our club," Scorpius put in.

"My lips are sealed," Lily said, moving her hand to mimic tape over her mouth, much to Albus and Scorpius' amusement.


	11. lost in london

**Lost in London**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Anime Week:**

 **My Neighbor Totoro: Write about a character becoming lost**

 **Bonus prompt: Ship**

 **TGS:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Dragon heartstring: write about Charlie Weasley**

 **Through the universe:**

 **Drifting**

 **Words: 636**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

Charlie Weasley was feeling completely lost. He had been strolling along the main harbour of London, drifting up and down the things Muggles moored ships to, to see the ships' names. Surprisingly, they all had names, and the names of the ships were anything from Junky the Tub to Tilly Bibbet: obviously you could name your ship anything and it would go. But because Charlie had been so caught up in the ships, their names and how strange some were, he hadn't realised until right now he was completely lost.

"What do I do now?" Charlie asked himself. He was completely lost near the harbour of London, and he had no idea how to get to the Leaky Cauldron so he could get home. This was the first time he had really been out in London, and he supposed it was foolish to not take a map with him. But then, he had never been one to think of those things.

Charlie sighed and supposed he should have paid more attention to where he was and where he was going instead of aimlessly drifting along the harbour looking at ship names. If he had paid more attention, he would not have gotten so lost.

Charlie then decided to turn around and try to retrace his steps along the harbour and back into the city. Maybe if he did that, he would find his way back to known territory: surely he remembered something about the path he had taken? A shop name or the style of buildings.

After over an hour of walking around the city trying to find his way back, Charlie was even more lost than before. He collapsed into a bench he had just found and groaned into his hands as he put them over his face. His only option now was to find a place to disapparate from where he would not be seen, which was a bit unlikely at this end of the city as the alleys were just as busy as the main streets.

"Why have you been drifting around for the last hour, Charlie Weasley?" someone asked. Charlie jumped and then looked up to see a blonde girl looking down at him. She looked vaguely familiar, but Charlie had no idea where he'd seen or met her before; that was puzzling.

"I'm lost," Charlie responded.

"And then the Nargles made you even more lost so now you're here in despair?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said, remembering who this girl was: Luna Lovegood. He met her when she and her father visited the dragon reserve he worked at: this was quite a few years back which explained why he struggled to remember her.

"Let me take you back to the Leaky Caldron, you don't want to get even confused by the Nargles," Luna said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you," Charlie said gratefully. He stood up then followed Luna through London.

After what felt like forever of going through the labyrinth called London, Charlie saw something he knew well: The Leaky Caldron. Luna kept going and went inside.

Once they were both inside, Charlie said, "Well, thank you, Luna, you really saved me. If you hadn't come along I'd still be lost."  
"No problem, Charlie: I'm glad I could help you escape the Nargles' trap," Luna said smiling. Then she turned and walked through the door to Diagon Alley without another word.

Charlie stared after her for a while, then he smiled and walked towards the floo to return to the Burrow where he was staying at the moment. He had gotten lost by drifting through a harbour looking at ships, and now he sure was grateful Luna had come to his aid; things could have gotten a whole lot worse if she had not come and helped him out.


	12. quidditch trials

**Quidditch Trials**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Anime week:**

 **Haikyuu!: Write about an unlikely character trying out for** ** _and_** **getting a starting position on a Quidditch team**

 **Bonus prompt: Sepia**

 **TGS-Through the Universe:**

 **Irregular Satellite** - **Neville Longbottom**

 **TGS**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **8 inch, write about a Gryffindor.**

 **Words: 988**

 **TGS:  
Dreamcatchers: Dream-write about a light character.**

 **Centaurus, Aurora.**

For some reason, Neville Longbottom loved sepia. It was a pretty likeable colour, as it was not close to the usual least favourites; even if it was, there was something special about it. Neville like many others quite liked the colour, but Neville more so.

Maybe it was the fact sepia seemed to fade into the background, like him. Neville was always considered the no-hoper, the perthitic one that no one paid any attention to. He could understand why they thought so, but Neville did sure wish there was some way of proving himself.

One day during the beginning of his fifth year, that opportunity came. As he went to enter the Great Hall for breakfast, Malfoy came running up to him: _that was not good_.

"Hey, Longbottom!" Malfoy called gleefully.

" _All no,"_ Neville groaned.

"Your house's Quidditch Trials are this weekend, right?" Malfoy asked, and Neville slowly nodded feeling suspicious. "Try out for the team. I'll be watching and if you manage one lap of the Quidditch pitch I will not say one bad word against you for the rest of the year."  
Neville's first thought was to say no, but then the thought of proving the world he was not quite the no-hoper they thought. So, Neville nodded and said, "You're on. Let's shake hands so we can't back out."  
"Alright," Malfoy nodded, and the two boys shook hands. Then without a word, they both walked into the Great Hall and then walked to their respective tables.

"You took your time," Seamus remarked.

"Sorry. I'm trying out for the Quidditch team on Sunday," Neville said.

"Neville! You hate flying!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, but I've only done it the once and maybe if I had more practice I would be better at it. Also, if I manage one lap of the pitch Malfoy won't say anything against me to my face for the rest of the year," Neville explained.

"So, are we going down to the pitch after class for the rest of the week?" Seamus asked, and Neville nodded while Dean groaned: he hated flying!

#$$$$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Every evening for the rest of the week until Sunday, Neville, Seamus, and Dean went down to the Quidditch Pitch and flew around on the school brooms. It was hard for Neville at first, but he slowly got more confident, relaxed and found he quite liked it.

When Sunday came, Neville was very nervous. Despite the fact the practices had gone well, he was scared of making a fool of himself in front of all those people, including Malfoy. As a result, Neville woke much earlier then he needed to, (really, really early) and he decided to go down and have a last minute flight.

Hooch was there, and she let him take a broom to have until the trials finished. Neville flew around the pitch a few times and thought about if he got to tryout for a position: which would he choose? He decided it would be Keeper the easiest for him, so he would choose that.

After a few laps, Neville went down and into the change rooms. One or two people he did not know where here already. There were sepia quidditch robes in a box for them to take and put on for the trials. Neville quickly found one his size and put them on before going out to wait on the pitch with the two who were changing at the same time. As Neville left quite a few more people had arrived.

Slowly, they all poured out into the Quidditch pitch. The ones who knew Neville were extremely surprised to see him, but they did not make any comment. Though Angelina Johnston the captain, looked like she was going to say something then she thought better of it.

While Neville had been waiting for enough people to arrive for Angela to be satisfied, Neville saw a sea of green Slytherins come in, with Malfoy in the lead. He had quite the entourage.

"Alright, you lot! You, newbies, fly around the pitch twice each way. I'll only keep the ones who look like they might survive a Quidditch match!" Angelina said sounding like a person in charge.

The few people such as Harry and the Weasley twins stepped back and went to sit down while the likes of Neville prepared to fly around the pitch.  
"Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Angelina called, then she blew her whistle and Neville and the ones around him pushed off.

Neville started off tense but then he remembered to relax. When they got to the change in way, half the members had dropped out, Neville was not among them though. Everyone looked in surprise at Neville and his sudden flying talents.

When they got to the end of the laps Angelina and the rest of Gryffindor looked shocked: Neville Longbottom could fly?! He was certainly allowed to stay. The Keeper was trialled last, and by the time they got to then, Neville was excited and ready to go.

He played his best and Neville managed to save every shot sent at the goal. That immediately meant he had the Keeper position. Everyone looked gobsmacked.

After they had finished and Neville had taken off his sepia quidditch robes he began to walk back to the castle when Malfoy caught up with him.

"Good flying. I'll keep my end of the bargain," Malfoy said, then he ran off. And he did: Malfoy kept quiet after that.

But Neville getting onto the Quidditch Team brought a whole heap of improvements: Neville got more confidence and suddenly was a lot better at magic. Neville was happy he had finally proved he could actually do things: and he was grateful that Malfoy had challenged him to do that otherwise he would not be where he was now. But it just goes to show even unlikely people can play Quidditch.


	13. Dear Harry

**Dear Harry,**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Anime Week:  
Violet Evergarden: Write an emotionally charged (in either a good or bad way) letter!fic**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe-Crater, spaced-out.**

 **TGS:**

 **Light it up Like it's the 4** **th** **July**

 **Prompt: Blue**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 494**

* * *

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry, but I cannot put up with you ignoring me any longer as it makes me feel blue. I know your busy with being an Auror and all that, but you seem to go out of your way to ignore me and I am beginning to feel unappreciated. Every time I try to talk to you, you seem to just space-out._

 _As a result, I've decided to end our relationship. By the time you read this, Harry, I will be long gone back to the burrow. And please do not come, I do not want to see you._

 _Ginny.'_

 _#####_

 _'Dear Ginny,_

 _Your letter has made me realise what I have been doing. And I did not mean it! I have been so tired recently and I have been selfish. I keep spacing out because I am tired, not because I don't want to talk to you! I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and I'm sorry I've been making you blue. Please, please, give me another chance, Ginny! Things will be different, I promise! Please._

 _I love you more than anything in the world and I did not mean it to go this way. I cannot live without you and if you leave you will break my heart and I'll start to feel blue._

 _Love Harry.'_

 _######_

 _'Harry,_

 _I'm glad you finally realise what you have been doing wrong, but I can never come back. It has been a week now since I left, and I do not regret it. It was never meant to be and no matter what you try on me, I will not come back._

 _I am sorry: but this is best for both of us. We would not make it work, I can see the writing on the wall now. You will live without me, I promise. The pain goes away: spend time with others, maybe you will find someone to replace me who does love you. And try to forget about this, spacing out in cases like this helps a lot._

 _Ginny.'_

 _#####_

 _'Dear Ginny,_

 _It has been almost two years since we last exchanged letters. I still miss you, but things have gotten much better, thank you. You were right, being out around others numbs the pain to almost nothing._

 _Congratulations on getting engaged. I'm not jealous, (all right, just a bit) and I'm happy for you and I will come to the wedding. I still wonder if we could have had a relationship together, but I understand now we have both moved on._

 _Harry.'_

 _####_

 _"Harry,_

 _I'm glad you are coping. I have been a bit worried that I have not heard from you for a while, but I'm happy to hear from you now._

 _Thank you for accepting the wedding invitation! I am so looking forward to seeing you there, and Ernie is too. You will be seated with us Weasleys. If you can, wear blue, please._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ginny.'_


	14. Fawkes

**Fawkes**

 **The Review Corner**

 **August event, Pumpkin pasty eating contest:  
GOING FULL OUT CRAZY:**

 **(dialogue) "Give me back my shoe!"**

 **"Why would I take it in the first place?"**

 **(word) space**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **TGS:  
Dream Catchers:**

 **Beads prompt.**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 1507**

Fawkes the Phoenix was sitting on his perch in his masters' (companion, Albus Dumbledore) quarters, watching him rummaging around, and looking around for one of his favourite socks which seemed to have gone walkabout. He had one but not the other one.

He lived in Hogwarts, so the quarters were quite vast in the way of space, but Albus had a lot of stuff in it, which made it just a mess and hard to find anything, which considering it was his home was not surprising.

Fawkes then spaced-out a bit. Albus going around madly looking for something reminded Fawkes of the past. Not so very long ago, (but a while ago) he was owned by other people. Fawkes then remembered the start of the events leading up to their demise.

 _Stephanie Holiday was confronting Petra Holiday._

 _"Give me back my shoe!"_

 _"Why would I take it in the first place?"_

 _The two Holiday sisters argued with each other. Stephanie Holiday had a lovely collection of shoes, and her five years younger sister, Petra Holiday had her jealousy of her sisters' shoes well known. Now that Stephanie had lost a shoe she blamed it on Petra, and as a result, the two black-haired girls were arguing._

 _Fawkes shook his head and flew off the perch he had been sitting on and flew down to where Mrs Holiday was. Hopefully, it would be quieter down there._

 _When Fawkes got there, he landed on Mrs Holiday, Katelin's shoulder. "They arguing again?" Katelin asked._

 _Fawkes nodded. "Is Stephanie accursing Petra of stealing her shoes?" Katelin asked, and Fawkes nodded again._

 _"Wait here and I'll go and sort them out," she said, picking Fawkes off her shoulder as she stood up and placing him on the back of the chair she had been seated on._

 _After Katelin left, Fawkes fully intended to stare into space, but his eyes were soon locked on the Holiday family's special heirloom: The Horned Serpent neckless._

 _An ancestor had brought it back from America quite a long time ago, and the neckless had been in the family ever since and was very valuable. It was all made from parts of a Horned Serpent, and they had it on good authority that the snake was dead by the time the parts were taken from it._

 _It was a very beautiful object, and the family made it their first priority to protect the neckless at all costs, even if they often boasted about it when they went out. They believed it had magic properties, you see. But alas, if only Fawkes could speak: he could tell them it was just an ordinary heirloom neckless._

 _But soon it would be Stephanie's; the neckless always went to the oldest magical child when they started their second year at Hogwarts._

 _"Give it back, Petra! Mum! Petra stole my shoe and she won't admit to it!" Stephanie cried from upstairs.  
"Why would I take you silly white shoe?! I hate white!" cried Petra._

 _"You two stop it at once! Accio Stephanie's white shoes!" Katelin cried. A few minutes later she said, "It seems you did steal her shoe, Petra. I am very disappointed with you. Now, come with me and we will work out your punishment!"  
"No, mum! I do not take it!" Petra screamed, probably running away from her mum. Then Fawkes heard her run down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind her._

 _Fawkes shook his head. He knew Petra had not stolen that shoe, as she was no thief. But why would Stephanie frame her? Fawkes did not know, and he suddenly he felt powerless to do anything, which was distressing._

 _###################_

 _Fawkes was sleeping on his perch upstairs when a loud screeching noise filled the house. All the Holidays were out of their rooms and downstairs like a shot. The noise was an alarm telling them they had been invaded._

 _Fawkes quickly flew down to see if he could help. He could not warp down there yet as he was still yet to control his fire. By the time he got down to Katelin's study, where the neckless was kept, he saw three figures grab the neckless and Disapparate off. The only thing he could tell was they were probably followers of Grindelwald. But this was all useless, as he was only a bird and could not pass this message on._

 _Then he looked around for his family and saw them all lying on the ground, dead except for Petra, then he remembered she did not come home. The family had defiantly passed on, as his phoenix tears did nothing to help them. The family had been very boastful, especially about they're neckless, and that had made them reach a sticky end._

 _"Fawkes, what happened? No!" cried Petra, running into the room. She must have just got back, which was an impressive amount of time to be gone for a seven-year-old._

 _"I am so sorry!" Petra said, crying over her dead family. "I was so angry about being wrongly accused of stealing Steph's shoe that I went out. But then some people came and listened and made me feel better, and I accidentally told them where I lived! But I fell asleep and by the time I woke up and realised, I was too late! I am such a fool! And now look, I have lost my family, Fawkes! And nothing in the whole world and outer-space could bring them back or replace them!"  
Then Petra ran out and outside. _

_Fawkes waited for the rest of the night and halfway through the next day for Petra to return, staring into space, thinking._

 _If only he had control of his firepower! He could have saved them and the neckless, that would now be lost forever, even if it was only worth money. And what of Petra? He did not know._

 _Then Fawkes made a decision: he would go to where Petra was. So, thinking clearly about Petra, he summoned the flames of travelling and flew forward. As the world changed very fast around him, he sang! It had worked!  
But then he flew straight into a wall of a house. As he fell to the ground, he cried out in pain, and gingerly looked around: he had failed! Petra was not here!  
The door of the house opened, and Fawkes saw a brown-haired man come out and look around. Fawkes, still in pain, cried out to him._

 _The man must have seen him because he quickly rushed over. "Your poor thing," he said, gently picking Fawkes up before taking him inside._

 _This man turned out to be Albus Dumbledore, and he nursed Fawkes back to full health. Fawkes stayed with him though, grateful for what he did and having no hope for Petra to ever come back._

"Ah! Found it!" Albus cried, returning to his sock drawer and pulling his missing sock out. Fawkes came back to the present then.

After Albus had pulled his socks on and then his shoes, he said, "Come along, Fawkes; Miss McGonagall will be at my office shortly."  
Fawkes nodded and flew onto Albus's shoulder before they walked into the next room, which was his office.

After they had entered, Fawkes flew over to his perch in Albus' office. Albus then sat down at his desk. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Albus said, while Fawkes watched, looking forward to meeting this Miss McGonagall.

The door opened, and a black-haired girl came in. Fawkes very quickly recognised her: it was Petra Holiday! She was still around evidently, even though now she had a different name.

"Yes, Professor? Why did you call to see me?" she nervously asked.

"I believe, Miss McGonagall, this is yours," Albus said, opening a drawer of his desk and pulling something out. If Fawkes could he would have gasped: it was the Holiday family heirloom neckless!

"How, how did you know?" Petra, or Miss McGonagall now, asked. She quickly took it and put in on.

"I had a talk with your parents, but I suspected before that," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much, Professor," Miss McGonagall stammered gratefully.  
"No problem at all, Miss McGonagall," Albus said smiling.

Fawkes could not sit on the perch any longer, he flew off it and landed on Miss McGonagall's shoulder, chirping happily.

"Fawkes?!" Miss McGonagall cried in disbelief.

"I see you two know each other," Albus said, sounding surprised but not very surprised.

Fawkes meanwhile was glad Petra had found people to care for her. Nothing in space could bring her true family back, but she found people who cared for her and seemed to look after her well.


	15. Diamonds on shoes

**Diamonds on Shoes**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe:**

 **48, density-Teaspoon.**

 **Be Grateful for your friends:  
Friendship list: "I'm very glad that you're my friend! And don't worry, I'm a weirdo too!" **

**Centaurus, Aurora**

 **The Review Corner:  
** **[November & December Event] All I Want for Christmas (or Thanksgiving) is...**

 **Prompt: Hot Chocolate-repeat a word at least 8 times.**

 **Words: 592**

Gabrielle Delacour sat alone, nearby the food table in the main hall of the ministry. She was at a big party hosted by the ministry for magic in England, but she knew just about no one, and those she did were talking to their friends-Fleur, the Weasleys and Luna Lovegood were the only ones she knew well enough to talk to easily.

Gabrielle sighed. She looked down at the ornate teaspoon she had found under the chair she was seated on; it was a simple silver. It looked as though it had fallen out of someone's bag: it was too beautiful to be for this party, surely? But it's origin didn't matter now, it was Gabrielle's teaspoon, and she would not give it up easily. And the only thing to keep her from dying of boredom until she could leave this stupid party was this teaspoon. Admiring it: maybe Gabrielle was the only one who could waste time staring at a spoon, but no one said Gabrielle was normal.

"Gabrielle! Are the Nargles getting you down?" someone exclaimed. Gabrielle knew immediately who it was: Luna! She was about the only person who talked about Nargles, and a very interesting person. She was always wearing interesting things: today she was wearing diamonds on the souls of her shoes, according to Harry Potter.

Gabrielle was not sure if Luna classed as a friend, but she was more then happy to pass the time with the strange blonde girl. And hear her talk about trying to lose the diamonds, probably.

"Hi, Luna. A little bit," Gabrielle responded with a smile. Then she said, "Look at this teaspoon!"  
"it's very elegant," Luna commented. The two blondes spent the rest of the party talking about the spoon.

##########  
A few months later, they were at another party together, Gabrielle and Luna, and the teaspoon. Currently, they were debating if the symbols on the spoon were Celtic or something else. Gabrielle thought they were Celtic, while Luna thought they were some unknown symbols from deep Africa or something the Nargles had done. Luna was wearing her diamond shoes, again.

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny Potter nee Weasley asked, coming over. She spoke a bit coldly, but that was because she had never liked Gabrielle.

"Where the symbols on this spoon came from," Luna said, showing it.

"Oh," was all Ginny said. She gave her input, (she thought Celtic) then she went off to talk to someone else.

33333333333333333333

A year or so after that, they were at another party. Gabrielle commented, "We only seem to see each other at parties."  
"It's destined that way, Gabrielle," Luna said airily. Then she said happily, "I lost a diamond."

"Great! You know, I'm very glad that you're my friend! And don't worry, I'm a weirdo too! After all, why else would I be at these parties with no one wanting to talk to me? I don't mind talking to you, but still!" Gabrielle said brightly. It occurred to her she was a bit drunk. But her mind didn't care about that.

"They're not your friends then. Friends always stick together! Otherwise, the Wurkspurts get them!" Luna cried merrily. She was also quite drunk.

"TO FUTURE PARTIES AND THE TEASPOON!" Gabrielle cried, grabbing another glass of alcohol.

"Yes, exactly: and losing diamonds on the souls of my shoes," Luna said, also raising her glass. Then the two went off to do something they would probably regret in days to come. Party after and party would happen in the future.


	16. background

**Background**

 **The golden snitch**

 **Through the universe:**

 **double asteroid-Flora and Historia.**

 **Centaurs, Aurora.**

 **Words: 166**

* * *

There were two certain backgrounds Slytherins, Flora and Historia Carrow: they watched the events from the sidelines. It was Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, and they were watching the dancing, the talking, the drama. They were trying to decide the best part: they had a few lined up.  
The Gryffindors looking uncomfortable, Professor Snape's impressive scowl, or the fact Draco Malfoy got humiliated, by being dragged in by the scruff of his neck by Filch. Despite Slytherin loyalty, the two girls couldn't help but snigger.

They were background Slytherins, and they enjoyed their role. They could choose whatever they wanted to participate in, they could talk about whatever they wanted, and they could laugh about whatever. Sometimes it was not fun and very boring, but they put up with it.

That was the role of a background Slytherin, and that was the life. In a few years when they graduate, they may become someone, but for now, they are just the background making up the numbers.


	17. hunting for a billywig

**Hunting for a Billywig**

 **Year: Year four stand-in**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Billywig**

 **Words: 1482**

 **Au probably.**

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were known for being the defeaters of Voldemort, the reason the light won the war. And they were not in it just for the fame: the two years of restoration after they had also been the part of.

Three years later, they had just exited an airport in Perth Australia. After helping restore Hogwarts and completing their Newts, they decided to travel a bit before heading home and starting the next part of their lives.

Professor McGonagall, the current headmistress of Hogwarts, had asked them to capture ten Billywigs while they were in Australia. The native bugs were uncommon everywhere else in the world, which meant finding one to teach students with was hard. Which was why Harry, Ron and Hermione had been tasked with capturing some.

After exiting Perth airport, they had taken a taxi to the Ministry for Magic Perth branch: it was actually in Hobart. Here, Hermione picked up their export and import licence, along with a Billywig capture pack. "What do we need these for again?" Ron asked.

This being the tenth time he had asked, Hermione snapped, "So we can take the Billywigs back to England and actually have something to store them in!"

"Oh," was all Ron said.

Another reason for stopping here was to use the Floo to get to Fizzer Hill: a popular location for Billywigs, and it also happened to be a small settlement where witches and wizards had set up shop. Most of Western Australia was considered the outback; it was pretty barren and Muggles avoided it like the plague which made it a prime location for witches and wizards.

Arriving at Fizzer Hill, they came out into what looked like a salon. It sure felt as though they had stepped through a portal in time. "Hello, we would like to book a couple of rooms, please," Hermione said to the barmaid.

"Oh yes? You're here for Billywigs aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes? How did you work that out?" Harry asked.

"We have a lot of you foreigners coming at this time of the year. By the way, you'll need to cover up and put Sunscreen on. The name's Bindi by the way," she said, turning around and grabbing a couple of keys.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because the sun is a lot stronger here than in England or wherever you're from. Now, five sickles per week per room, and you need to pay up before you can have these," Bindy said, holding her hand out.

After the three English wizards had handed over ten sickles, Bindy said smiling, "Pleasure doing business with you." She then gave Harry a suggestive wink.

She then handed over the key. The trio made no attempt to hide their rush upstairs to their rooms five and twenty-five, which were across the hall from each other. After making themselves at home, it was dinner time.

####

The group only planned to stay for two weeks, so they spent the next week and a half exploring the town and other parts of Australia. With only a few days left before they had to go home, Hermione, Harry and Ron started the search for Billywigs.

Considering this was a hotspot for them, they were surprisingly hard to find. So far, they had seen three of the blue flying insects. Two flew off before Harry or Hermione could stun them or use the summoning charm, and the other stunned Ron and got away, while Harry and Hermione were trying to work out why Ron was floating.

With only a day remaining and that being all they found, the golden trio were worried about being stuck here for another week, and missing their portkey.

"Augh! Two and a half days searching and no Billywigs in our cage," Harry groaned as they sat down nearby a fountain. He for one was very, very tired and quite cranky.

"I thought they were supposed to be common here!" Ron exclaimed annoyedly.

"So did I: every book I read, and every person I spoke to said that this was the best place to search," Hermione groaned.

"You won't find them in the town unless you're really lucky," a young voice said. Harry half-heartedly looked up to see a black-haired girl.

"What do you mean? Aren't you supposed to find lots around here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Around here, yes: sometimes they come into the town, but most live in nearby caves. I can take you there if you like," the little girl said.

"That would be great." Hermione nodded, brightening up.

Right then, Harry heard a buzzing. "Quick! There is one behind you!" the young Australian said to Harry.

"Accio Billywig!" Hermione said, whipping her wand out. She jumped up and started to open the cage, too.

As the Billywig zipped towards her, Hermione lifted the Billywig cage up so it would fly into there, instead of her hand where the spell normally took summoned objects. "Yay! We caught one!" Hermione cried.

"Great! Nine to go," Harry said, thinking they would get them all after all.

"Shall we go to the cave then? My name's Indie," the young presumed witch said.

"Great, thanks, Indie," Harry nodded as he and Ron stood up.

"Yay! This way!" Indie said excitedly. She led them up toward the peak of Fizzy Hill. The town was built at the bottom of the rather large hill.

Half an hour later, they came to a shallow cave, lined in the blue of Billywigs. "In here is a great place for them to breed, or so everyone believes. This time of year, they all come to the caves around here, with this one being the easiest and quickest to get to. The ones which are not able to breed for whatever reason go and cause trouble in the town. I might wait out here as I have been stung one too many times: I hate being bitten. They do go to other places in the country to breed, but this spot is world renowned and fairly easy for everyone to get to."

"Okay, thanks, Indie. How do we go about this?" Harry asked.

"Simple! We start summoning them! Accio Billywig!" Ron cried.

"Ron! No!" Harry cried in vain.

Because of the large amount of them in here, a whole cloud of them came hurtling towards Ron, and then the rest followed in anger of being disturbed. Harry and Hermione acted fast and cast Stunning Charm after Stunning Charm until they retreated. Ron had not been very lucky, as he had been stunned by at least ten, and was currently levitating.

As Hermione and Harry picked up nine Billywigs, Indie said, "You two are amazing! I hope I get to be as powerful as you someday!"

"Do you have a school of magic here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but my parents are not that wealthy, so I won't be able to go," Indie said, her face falling.

"What are your parent's names? Do they live in the village? After what you've done for us, the least we could do is give you some money," Harry said. If not for little Indie, they would be probably stuck here for at least another fortnight, and Harry didn't know how much more of Bindi's advances he could take. Then the looks the men of the village gave him… Bindi was a pretty girl, but surely having her interested in him didn't mean Harry deserved for the younger wizards to try and take pot shots at him?

"You would do that?! Thank you! I will never forget you!" Indie exclaimed.

When Ron finally came down, he said, "Augh! I missed out on all the fun!"

"All well, next time, Ron. Let's head back," Harry suggested after Indie had given him enough details to go and give Indie Bruce and her family a small pay which would apparently get Indie into the covered Canberra Wizard and Witch School.

Two days later, Hermione, Ron and Harry returned to Perth. After visiting Gringotts to make the transfer, they headed to the Portkey station.

As they waited for it to be there turn to leave, Ron said as the Billywigs tried to escape, "I'm glad we got them: otherwise McGonagall would probably have had our hides."

"She would have understood, I'm sure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron for being such a drama queen.

"I'm glad we got to help Indie out," Harry said.

"Yeah: she was a nice girl. I hope she does well." Ron nodded.

"A girl from that background: at the very least she will study hard, even if she is not that strong, magically," Hermione said wisely.

"Poor parents! Having a Hermione!" Ron cried in horror. Hermione glared at him, but then they couldn't help but smile: they were heading home with ten Billywigs and Harry at the very least had a shiny Halo.


	18. falling off a broom

**Falling off a broom**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: four stand in**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Falling off a broom.**

 **Word Count: 386**

 **Au most likely.**

* * *

Flying on a broomstick was a dangerous business, everyone knew that. That was something everyone knew, even if they were only first years at Hogwarts. That was what made Hermione hate flying so much: the dangers of falling off were too much for people like her. It was not that she was scared of heights, it was the falling that was scary.

Harry Potter knew this, but one day he was just so angry, and he needed to get out: the whole Triwizard tournament thing and him having to compete made him extremely mad. Flying was the best way for him to blow off some steam. So out he went, into the blustery wind which was extremely unsafe. After Harry's fall last year, they were not going to have another school match during a storm.

On his Firebolt, Harry charged around the Quidditch pitch at high speed. It was highly dangerous, but the thrill of adrenaline made Harry feel good and calm. The wind was strong and tried to blow him off, but Harry stayed on, despite being cold.

For a little while, it was all fine. Suddenly, an extra strong gust of wind blew through the pitch, going straight through Harry. He felt his balance go, and then he started falling off, plunging to the ground. Harry managed to pull out his wand and cast a cushioning charm right where he was going to land.

It still hurt a little bit, but the charm broke his fall from his broom. Harry caught sight of the firebolt sailing off and managed to cast a summoning charm in his weakened state. After waiting for a while, Harry sighed: falling off a broom was not nice. That was the only thing stopping him from wanting to become an International Quidditch player.

He stood up when he felt better, and slowly trudged back to the changing rooms, feeling like crap. God, falling off a broom sucked, and he sure was not going to have to do it again. He had fallen before, and today he was reminded about how much it sucked. He was also reminded about how lucky he was to have casted that charm and not be seriously hurt, and he was lucky his broom wasn't going to end up in the murderous willow tree this time.


End file.
